


I'll make you my Slave

by BigDickEnergy666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence, im sorry for this, jk, lotor is a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickEnergy666/pseuds/BigDickEnergy666
Summary: Lotor is unable to light the kral zera, and Sendak keeps to his promise.(Alternate Universe, the following seasons do not take place. Including season 8)





	I'll make you my Slave

Lotor had failed. He stared in disbelief as Sendak lit the Kral Zera, bathing the surrounding area in a vibrant magenta glow. Kieth had been dragged away by the other blades, and Shiro had fled in the Black Lion. Lotor was alone. He had tiredly pushed up off the ground, hair strewn about his face, and broken bits of blackened armor laid around him. His vision blurred. Sendak's hulking form stalked toward him. A large, clawed hand grasped the prince's snowy roots and yanked the smaller hybrid to his feet. Lotor gasped and winced, feet dangling above the ground. Sendak grinned wolfishly at the defeated prince. The deafening chants of "Vrepit Za" surrounded them. Lotor's eyes drooped and the world faded into an inky black.

~~

That had been over a decaphebe ago. Emperor Sendak had kept to his promise. Lotor was a slave. A palace concubine. He serviced the returning generals and soldiers, both sexually and as a punching bag. His once long, ivory hair was cut short and choppy. A female general had been rather jealous of it, slashing it off quintents into her visit. The Emperor rarely ever visited him, and it usually was to mock him. The Emperor had never had his way with him, and seldom struck him anymore.  
Lotor was in his cell, a walk in closet sized box, sitting on the floor in nothing more than his collar and a cloth around his waist. He glanced up at the domed camera in the corner of his home. The Emperor took pleasure in watching Lotor being torn apart. His ears perked slightly at the sound of laughter and stumbling foot steps. His door hissed open, and several large shadows peered inside. He had visitors.

~~

Sendak seemed to have it all. As Emperor, he had accomplished more than Zarkon ever had. Voltron was cornered on Earth, and Haggar and the lesbian squad were closing in. He was ruler of the universe. Sendak stepped into his chambers, yawning. He had finished his meetings for the day and was utterly exhausted. He stripped of his regalia and armor and padded toward his bed. He paused next to his holoscreen, staring at the violet and ivory galra sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. He hummed slightly. The former prince had broken quite nicely to his will. He smirked at the thought of how far the man had fallen. He continued on to his bed and laid down. He slowly drifted into sleep.

 

Sendak felt something smooth rubbing against him. He raised his hand to touch it, and let his hand slide down its soft curves. He opened his eyes to see Lotor, clothed in jewels and gold, mewling against him. Sendak's hand rested on Lotor's perky behind.

"What are you doing, Slave?" Sendak growled threateningly. 

Lotor purred in response, lifting his ass higher in the air.

"What do you mean, Master? You told me you wanted me to take care of you." Lotor smiled sweetly, letting his pretty hands roam the emperor's expansive chest.

"I-I never said that! Get off of me, Whore!" Sendak lightly pushed the smaller off of him. 

Lotor pouted, "But, Master, I thought you loved fucking your whore.".

Lotor removed the covers from Sendak's larger form, and gently grasped the larger galra's thick cock. Sendak hissed as Lotor trailed his delicate fingers from base to tip, coaxing the curved and ribbed organ to stand. Shiny beads of precum bubbled from the tip. Lotor leaned in and licked along the massive cock, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Sendak growled as Lotor sucked him off, reaching down and gripping the boy's silky locks and slamming him down further on his cock. Lotor gagged slightly for a moment but continued. Sendak came with feral growl, drenching the smaller in ropes of glossy, glowing cum. Lotor smirked up at him from his spot lounging between Sendak's thighs. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

"Thank you, Master. Will you fuck your bitch and breed him?" Lotor purred.

~~

Sendak woke with a start. His face was flushed and heated, and he was drenched in his own cum. He quickly got up and removed his sheets. Why did he have a wet dream about his slave no less? He knew plenty of other attractive galra, and yet he had a dream about Lotor? He shook his head, headed toward the bathroom to clean himself off. He returned to bed with questions still swirling in his mind. He gazed back up at his screen to find Lotor in the same position as before. He had been asleep for a good while. He sighed and laid back down. He let sleep take him again.

 

Sendak again felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on his throne, a very pretty looking Lotor perched on his lap.  
He smiled up a the furry galra. Sendak stared confused at the tiny creature. 

"Are you ok Master? You look shocked to see me." Lotor's voice seemed soft and concerned. His dainty hands found their way to the sides of Sendak's face. 

"Is something troubling you? Are you still debating on what to do with the humans?" Lotor's concern shone through in his eyes, he frowned slightly.

Sendak shook his head. "No, no.. it's not that... You just.. I've never noticed how pretty you are..." Sendak trailed off, letting his claws caress Lotor's cheek. He smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Oh Sendak, you've always been such a sweet heart haven't you?" His eyes were bright and his smile was wide and sweet.

Sendak suddenly had a horrible, dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Sendak woke to the sound of crying.


End file.
